


One day

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	One day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Popstarunicorn45](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Popstarunicorn45).



Maeshima wakes up as usual, next to his husband Shinozaki. “I swear he never wakes up early.” Maeshima mumbles before putting on some random shorts to go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Usually he would wash up, make breakfast before going to work, but today is the weekend so he has the day off. He places the fish he had prepared the day before into the grill before filling up to bowls of rice he had cooked last night and placing them on trays. Well he tries his best for Sunday breakfast.

Shinozaki is currently a skater that has gone pro, representing Japan in many competitions. He has training later, so breakfast is important.

While Maeshima is preparing the breakfast for his husband, Shinozaki walked out and made his way to Maeshima. The white haired man wrapped his arms around the red head’s waist. “Kensei...” Shinozaki whines. “What is it?” Maeshima asks as he continues making the other components of their breakfast. “Come back to bed.” Shinozaki mutters into Maeshima’s neck.

Maeshima looked at Shinozaki over the shoulder, his eyebrow raised. Maeshima kills the fire before turning around. He blocks Shinozaki against the counter top, away from their breakfast. “Do you want me to fuck you so early in the morning?” Maeshima says as he tilts Shinozaki’s chin up.

Shinozaki gulps, he almost forgot that Maeshima has such a side. Maeshima looks at him with predatory eyes. Then it collapsed, “I’m joking.” Maeshima said before letting go of Shinozaki and going back to finishing up breakfast.

Shinozaki let’s out the breath he was holding. Maeshima is always so breathtaking, it’s hard for him to restrain himself. “Just go set up the table or something. The food is almost done.” Maeshima says as he taste test the soup and checked if the fish has been cooked perfectly.

Maeshima put them into plates and bowls before placing them onto the tray and grabbing two raw eggs. Shinozaki helped carry the trays to their dining table. Each of them had a raw eggs and that is their simple breakfast to start the day. Maeshima wasted no time to start digging into the food in front of him.

Shinozaki doesn’t touch his food, he just sits there staring at Maeshima. Maeshima seeing this, got confused. “Why aren’t you eating, Reo? You have training later.” Maeshima asks, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. “Kensei, feed me.” Shinozaki rests his face on his palm as he stares at Maeshima. “Feed yourself.” Maeshima rolled his eyes before continuing to eat.

Shinozaki slumps onto the table, simply refusing to eat. Maeshima just stares at the white haired male while still shovelling food into his mouth. “I swear to god, Reo, just eat by yourself.” Maeshima sighs. “I don’t want to.” Shinozaki pouts the slightest. Maeshima places his bowl and chopsticks down onto the table. “You’re such a big baby, Reo.” Maeshima says but his hands reach over the table to grab some food using the chopsticks nearest to Shinozaki. He held the food out to Shinozaki, which of course, the white haired male accepts readily.

Maeshima sighs, but smiles fondly at his husband. “Why did I even marry you in the first place?” Maeshima mutters. “Because you love me.” Shinozaki says without an ounce of hesitation. “Yea yea, I must’ve been blind.” Maeshima shrugs. Shinozaki huffs as he looks away from Maeshima.

“Alright, alright, just eat finish your breakfast. You have to go to practice.” Maeshima handed the chopsticks back to Shinozaki while he picks up his own to finish his food.

~~~

They finished their food, albeit it took longer than usual because Shinozaki is upset. They freshened up before they piled into the car Shinozaki’s parents gifted them during their one-year anniversary. Maeshima in the driver seat and Shinozaki in the passenger seat. “You got your stuff?” Maeshima asks as he strapped the seat belt on. Maeshima looks over and Shinozaki is still pouting.

Maeshima leans towards Shinozaki, his hands grab onto Shinozaki’s chin and pulled the male closer to him. “Did you get everything?” Maeshima’s voice lowers at least a few octaves. It made Shinozaki gulp and nervous. “I would love to discipline you, right here, right now.” Maeshima whispers. Shinozaki turns bright red. Maeshima smirks before pulling away.

The red head inserted the key and started the engine and they were off, out on the roads. Shinozaki just looks out the window as if the scene just now didn't even happen. He hates it, he is all wrapped around Maeshima's finger whether or not he likes it. It is hopeless to save him from the hole he had dug himself into. It didn't take too long before they reach the skating rink Shinozaki is supposed to be skating at.

Maeshima stopped the vehicle right in front of the entrance. "I'll come pick you up later." Maeshima placed a kiss on Shinozaki's slips. Shinozaki sighs as he grabs his things and got off the car after getting the seat belt off. Maeshima watches Shinozaki's back until he disappear behind those doors. Maeshima then went about his weekend errands like buying ingredients for dinner.

~~~

When Shinozaki parts from Maeshima, he feels really uncomfortable, like he just couldn't be himself. Maeshima pampers him all the time and it's hard without the red head near. "Alright, we gonna start from warm ups and stretches." The coach says and it brings Shinozaki back to reality. The white haired male sighed internally as he start his warm ups and stretches.

Shinozaki practically couldn't get into the regimen his coach had painstakingly created. "Are you not feeling well, Shinozaki?" the coach asks. "I'm fine." Shinozaki says before gracefully moving on the ice with his skates. The coach doesn't question further and Shinozaki just bears with the training.

~~~

"You really should pay more attention when you're skating. Look at all these scratches you got on yourself." Maeshima scolds as he tends to the wounds Shinozaki has sustained while practicing. Shinozaki became extremely distracted since Maeshima wasn't there. The white haired male ended up hurting himself. "The ice just isn't good today." Shinozaki huffs as he looks away from Maeshima.

Maeshima looks at Shinozaki with a weird look. "You know there is no point in trying to lie to me, you idiot." Maeshima mutters as he applies the ointment on Shinozaki. "I am not lying at all." Shinozaki denies. "You used to be my rival and you're practicing in a stadium for pros, I am sure the ice can't be as bad as you are saying them to be." Maeshima hits Shinozaki's arm lightly.

Shinozaki looks at Maeshima. "It is your fault anyway." Shinozaki glared at Maeshima.

Maeshima looks at Shinozaki with wide eyes before chuckling slightly, "Yea, it's my fault alright?" Shinozaki huffs and looks away, which only drew out more laughter from Maeshima. “Stop getting distracted when you’re skating.” Maeshima says as he stands up from the bench and made his way out of the building.

“Kensei.” Shinozaki calls out. “What is it?” Maeshima asks without turning back or stopping. “Can you come back to skating?” Shinozaki asks, both his hands clasped together tightly, hoping and praying to some unknown god. “Is it the coach asking? I’ve said ma-” “No, I’m the one asking. I want you back on that podium with me.” Shinozaki cuts Maeshima off.

Maeshima looked at Shinozaki with worried eyes. “I see.” Maeshima mutters, hands tucked into his pockets. Recently this topic has been coming up a lot between the two of them. Shinozaki wanting Maeshima back on ice, but Maeshima doesn’t know if he should be back on the ice. The only reason why he is able to marry Shinozaki is because he is taking over the Shinozaki’s family business instead of Shinozaki himself. Sasugai never wanted that seat, so it was left to Maeshima.

“I don’t think that would work.” Maeshima whispers into Shinozaki’s ear. Shinozaki almost seem sadder. “That’s because I want to be with you, and that means I have to stay at the company.” Maeshima places a kiss on Shinozaki’s neck. “I rather have you than be on the ice with you.” Maeshima stood up, his hand held out to Shinozaki.

Shinozaki look at Maeshim through his eyelashes. “Looking at me like that wouldn’t do anything, you idiot. Come on let’s go home. I’ll make dinner for us.” Maeshima says with a huge grin on his face. Shinozaki took Maeshima’s hand and let himself be pulled up into a standing position.

They both went home together.


End file.
